


Rack 'Em Up

by Eilinelithil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday Sprite!, One Shot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilinelithil/pseuds/Eilinelithil
Summary: Gold indulges Lacey with a night out at the Rabbit Hole, and she teases him while hustling the other patrons at pool. This is a game that Lacey is playing to win, but the money's not the object. This was written as a gift on the occasion of Emospritelet's birthday.
Relationships: Lacey/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Rack 'Em Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emospritelet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emospritelet/gifts).



> This is a one shot, my first Golden Lace fic, and was written as a gift for Emostpritelet, who has been such an inspiration to me. She deserves to be gifted many fics as she has gifted /us/ with her brilliant work, so... here you are, Sprite... here's a visit from the smut fairy.
> 
> Nominated in the 2021 Espenson Awards for the Smut: PWP category.  
> Nominated in the 2021 Espenson Awards for the Best Golden Lace category.

Ignoring the abhorrent quality of even the bottle from beneath the counter, Gold sipped his glass of whiskey, letting his eyes trail slowly up the creamy columns of Lacey’s legs. From the slender ankles, over the well sculpted calves, shaped by many years in impossibly high heels, the muscular thighs - the memory of which clasped around his hips the previous night had his cock twitch in his pants - to the tantalizing hint of the barely there lace that shielded her silken folds from view, but accentuated the tight curves of her rear as she bent over the pool table to line up her shot and her already short skirt rode even higher. He moaned softly, the ache in his loins increasing as he sat watching her play, fleece the unsuspecting patrons of the Rabbit Hole.

It wasn’t the kind of establishment that he would usually patronize, but Lacey wanted to play, and between wanting to give her everything she desired, and the opportunity for him to terrorize some of those who spent their time drinking away his rent money, and those who were otherwise in violation of their tenancy agreements, who was he to deny his wild, wide eyed beauty.

The shot that she had been so carefully lining up fell short, or at least he was sure that was the impression she _meant_ to give. There was a loud, “Oooh,” from the crowd of onlookers, and Lacey let her head fall, but caught his eye under her arm in the moment before she stood up and grounded her cue. Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Shame,” the man she was currently playing tossed her a predatory grin. “Let me show you what a _real_ man can do.”

“Ha,” she answered, “When you’re big enough, you’ll be too old!”

There was another collective, “Oooh,” this one in a slightly different tone than the last, and while he made a show of chalking his cue, and posturing to all of his supporters, Lacey sauntered over to where Gold was sitting.

She plucked the glass from his hand and took a swig of his whiskey, then pulled a face and handed it back, before picking up the shot glass from the table and tossing the contents back, swilling it around her mouth as she did. He didn’t blame her.

Lacey slammed the glass down decisively on the table top, upside down, and then straddled Gold’s lap, sliding her fingers into his hair, and caressing his jawline with her thumbs to tip his head back. In the next moment she pressed her mouth to his, her lips coaxing and pulling until he parted his own to admit her hungry, searching tongue. She tasted of tequila and passion. His set down his glass blindly and wrapped his arms around her. His fingers teasing at the open back of the sequined top she was wearing, sliding lower as she lifted her head from his and grinned.

“Bored yet?” she teased.

“What do _you_ think?” he replied, and pulled her closer, against his growing hardness.

“Hmmm,” she said, and writhed against him until he could feel her heat even though his pants. “I think it’s about time I wrapped this up.”

Behind her, the clack of pool balls rattling together was followed by a half swallowed, “Fuck!” and Gold looked over her shoulder in time to see the cue ball rolling down the chute to nestle against the few, already potted, balls.

“No time like the present,” he suggested, with a light tap to her behind, even more impatient, now, to get her somewhere where they could both act upon their obvious desires.

Lacey chuckled low in her throat as though she knew what he was thinking. The sound went through him, right down to his core. Then she climbed off his lap and went to assess the state of the game.

She replaced the cue ball on the table, and turning her head to find her opponent, said softly, “Shame… why don’t I show _you_ how to play with your big-boy pants on.”

She made easy work of the first shot, sinking the solid number three, leaving herself in a good position to pot the four without too much trouble. The five looked harder, but Gold wasn’t entirely sure that assessment was accurate. He suspected she was playing for effect, to give the other guy some hope that she would screw up. His suspicion was confirmed when she made sinking the six look like a fluke, and then turned with a shrug to her opponent, whose face was starting to color with incredulity and disbelief.

“Just lucky, I guess,” she said, and flounced to Gold’s side of the table, gifting him with another tantalizing glimpse beneath her skirt. Oh, how he wanted to bury himself deep inside the hot, wet jewel he knew lay beneath her delicate lace. 

The seven followed the six, rebounding off the far side of the table to fall with ease into the center pocket, which left her lined up perfectly to send the eight ball down into the chute and end the game. Gold came to his feet and sauntered over.

Lacey straightened up, set the cue on the still crowded table, and reached out toward where the stack of twenty dollar bills was resting on the wooden frame. No sooner had her fingers touched the money than a rough hand closed around her wrist.

“I’ll be taking that, bitch!” her opponent spat, snatching the money from beneath her grasp. “You fucking—”

He didn’t get any further than that, and even that was too far. He suddenly flew back against the nearby wall, as if pulled on an elastic cord, upending a table on the way. Onlookers scattered as Gold walked almost lazily toward where he was pinned. He lifted his cane to press the handle against the man’s windpipe, pressing a little more each moment.

“I think you need to show the lady some manners, dearie,” he growled softly, his tone predatory. “Or maybe you like to spend the rest of your days as a ball on the table. Something of lesser value. Perhaps a number two?”

He felt Lacey’s hand on his shoulder as she came to stand beside him, leaning into his side, and he wrapped his free arm around her waist, drawing her closer still.

“Well?” she purred.

“She’s waiting,” Gold almost sang, pressing the cane just a little bit harder.

The man’s reddened face became suddenly pale, and he managed, somehow, to raise his hand and hold out the money in Lacey’s direction.

“Nice game,” he croaked past the obstruction on his windpipe.

“And?” Gold snarled.

“Thank you… Miss Lacey.” The man added.

Lacey took the money from his outstretched hand, and slipped the bills deliberately inside the cup of her bra, affording Gold an alluring glimpse of her perfect curves. Not wanting to waste any more time he released the man from his grasp, and keeping his arm around Lacey’s waist, steered her toward the door, and outside into the cold night air.

Once outside, she linked her arm through his, laughing softly, as she said, “My gallant knight in shining armor.”

Gold kept her steps steady as the two walked down the middle of the street, heading for the pawn shop. It was the closest, and needed to show her just how dishonorable his desires.

“Hardly,” he said with a chuckle that matched his thoughts, “I can assure you my intentions are anything but chivalrous.”

Lacey shivered.

“Mmm, sound promising,” she purred, and turned to face him as they walked, her steps wavering as she walked backwards, at the same time leaning up to take his mouth in hers in a heated, needful and suggestive kiss.

They barely made it through the door of the shop before she began to push the jacket from his shoulders, and he had little choice but to release her and let it fall from his arms or be pinned, and he had far better things to do with his hands that have them confined in the sleeves of his jacket. He reached for her again, but she sidestepped his grasp, instead catching hold of his tie, and turning with the end of it in her hand, pulled over her shoulder. The tie clip flew off somewhere into a dark corner of the shop. He didn’t care. He’d find it later… or not. For now his entire focus was on Lacey, and what he wanted to do with her.

As they neared the counter, he reached suddenly forward, wrapping his arms around Lacey’s waist and pulling her back against him. He lowered his head to the crook of her neck, nipping and then soothing the sharpness of his teeth with open mouthed kisses. She stopped walking and leaned back into him, moaning softly and he turned her in his arms and reached up to cup her face in the palms of his hands, taking her mouth with his in a searing kiss as he plunged his tongue into her mouth; tasting, possessing, tangling his tongue with hers. It wasn’t enough.

He felt her pull his tie loose and cast it aside, her fingers deftly twisting the tiny buttons of his shirt open, until she could slip her hands inside, and he felt the pinch of her fingers on his nipples. He moaned against her lips and wrapping one arm around her waist, and sweeping the counter clear with the other, lifted her to its polished wooden top.

Immediately she wrapped her legs around him, tugging him closer, slipping her hands free of his shirt to grasp his wrists and guide them under the bottom edge of her top. Truly he needed little prompting, sliding his fingers up over the soft skin of her taut belly, to find the lower curve of her breasts in the exact moment that she reach behind herself to unclasp her bra. She spilled into his hands, and he brushed aside the twenties that tumbled like leaves over his fingers. He pushed her top and her bra upward as he leaned over her, a line of hot kisses ascending her body until they could meet with his fingers, lavish the attention of his tongue on the hardened buds of her nipples, first one and then the other, while his caresses ensured that neither was bereft.

Lacey moaned and writhed beneath him. A sharp cry, that tugged at his balls, left her when at last he closed his mouth around one dark, rosy tip, tugging with lips and teeth, laving with his tongue.

His kisses reversed direction, drawing him ever nearer to the heady scent of her arousal as he abandoned her breasts, his hands sliding beneath her short skirt to slip beneath her lace panties, tugging at the waistband until he could draw them down as she release him from the clasp of her thighs; wanting him as much as he wanted to taste her, to drink down all of her dark desires.

He slipped his hands under her to draw her closer as his attentions climbed back up the twin columns of her legs, his nose nuzzling at her inner thighs, breathing her in, becoming almost drunk on the sweet musk of her.

He breathed out, deep hot breaths against her mound, and she whimpered needfully.

“Please, Gol—”

His name became a cry on her lips as his mouth took her. His tongue pushed between her folds in long strokes, pushing, thrusting, flicking, teasing now at her entrance, now at her clit, tasting her in pure hedonistic indulgence.

She thrust against him seeking the touch of him when he denied her; to tease, to prolong the climb, letting out another wordless cry when at last his lips closed over the hard bud of her clit, and suckled, hard and soft in turn, driving her wild with the need for release; keening softly as he pushed first one, then a second finger inside of her.

In and out, his fingers filled her then left her empty and wanting, slowly at first, then faster as she began to tremble, tightening with the intensity of her pleasure, nearing her peak.

He release her clit from the pull of his mouth, teasing and caressing instead with the pad of his thumb, and raised his head, wanting to see her face as she dissolved into bliss. He was not waiting long and she came with a loud cry, pulsing and trembling around his fingers, her clit dancing against his thumb. Her face radiated light and passion, her closed eyes, her lips parted, her cheeks flushed.

Her breathing was unsteady, coming in short, sharp gasps as the aftershocks took her, intensified as he pressed his mouth to her again, to bathe his tongue in the liquid nectar of her rapture.

Drawing away, at last, he reached for her hands, pulling her upright, holding her close, kissing her deeply and feeling the moan she gave into the kiss.

She wrapped her arms, and her legs, around him once more, pressing her mouth to the shell of his ear, and whispered, “Back room… bed.” She nipped at his lobe drawing a sharp breath from him, though not one of pain, before telling him, her words a sensual murmur, “I want you inside me. I want to feel you fill me when you come.”

“Lacey…” he growled, his voice a needful rumble in his chest as he picked her up and obeyed her command, carrying her through to the back room, and setting her down gently on the bed. 

He went to take a step back, but she caught hold of his belt and pulled him back to her. Working at the buckle with trembling fingers until she could unfasten it, unfasten his pants and push them off his hips to gather at his ankles. Somehow he maintained the presence of mind to toe off his shoes and step out of his pants as she cupped his hot and heavy balls through his shorts, before she pulled away, leading by example as she pulled off her already unfastened clothes.

He disrobed entirely, uncaring where the garments fell, catching Lacey’s hand as she reached for him and joined her on the narrow bed. She pushed him onto his back and straddled him, rubbing herself against him, and covering him in her wet heat. He moaned and reached up to cup her breasts, to pinch her nipples between thumbs and forefingers as she reached between them to bring him into place at her entrance, drawing another moan from him as the sensitive head of his cock nuzzled at her - a willing supplicant to her desires.

She let out a cry as she sank down on him, and he echoed, the sensations almost overwhelming. She was hot and wet and tight around him, and he filled her perfectly. She caught herself on his arms as she started to pitch forward and he released her breasts to support her, arching his back to meet her descent, thrusting up into her even as she lifted herself and took him again, slow and deep.

Their lazy pace did not last, both soon became lost in the mounting sensations. She gasped as he released her arms and let his hands travel down over her body as her muscles bunched and released in the throes of their lovemaking. She leaned back, grasping his thighs as she rocked against him, taking him deeper yet.

Faster and harder… he was so close but wanted her to fall with him; to drink him down - milk him dry. He slipped his hands up the length of her inner thighs, parted her folds with his thumbs and teased her clit with rhythmic caresses, feeling her tighten around him, feeling the tightness growing inside of _him_ until, unlocked at last he shattered, flying apart and thrusting hard as he pulsed and pulsed inside of her.

They cried out together as she broke with him, her breath more like a sob, to match his breathlessness. His heart pounded in his chest as he emptied every last drop of his seed inside of her, and she possessed it all with every clasp of her heat around him until the two of them were spent, and she dropped onto his chest, nestling her head beneath his chin.

“Hmmm,” she began, when she could at last catch sufficient breath to speak, “I’m gonna have to tease you with pool more often.” She lifted her head to look at him, and he quirked an eyebrow. “Seems to bring out the best in you… when they protest that I win.”

“Oh, you win, Lacey, sweetheart,” he murmured, drawing her up to catch her mouth in a kiss that was deeply sexual. Then murmured against her mouth, “You _always_ win.”


End file.
